It's Not About Your Past Choices
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Kate was kidnapped and Helen is going crazy trying to find her. Henry is in the infirmary and Will is trying to find Kate. Will she betray the Sanctuary to save her life or will Helen find her before she has to?
1. Chapter 1

_Just me again with another Kate-centric fic. The rating is not for sexual content although it is mentioned. The graphic was made by my best friend Cyn (TeslaTwin/Goofynubbin). Have fun reading._

* * *

She was alone when she woke up again, her body aching. She didn't remember how she had gotten here, where she was or why. Her head was buzzing and she was completely disoriented for a while, blinking a couple of times before seeing clearly again. She heard the door open and looked up, screwing her eyes shut against the sudden light before instinctively crawling back until her back hit the wall behind her.

"I see you are awake. Good."

"Who are you? Why the hell am I here?" Kate asked, voice steadier than she actually felt like.

"I'm the one asking questions here. You answer them and you won't get hurt."

"Screw you. I'm not gonna tell you anything."

The man chuckled, stepping closer. He had thought as much; expected as much. This was going to be a lot of fun for him then. He kneeled down in front of her, his expression hardening as he grabbed her face roughly, leaving her wincing.

"You don't want to find out what happens once my patience ran out."

She stared up at him until he painfully released her face again.

"Now, answer my questions."

"What do you want.." She asked quietly, giving in for now.

"Your insight on the Sanctuary."

"You won't get it. I'm not gonna betray them."

"Then pay for it. You'll change your mind, eventually." He grinned, getting up again and leaving without another word, shutting the door close behind him loudly.

Kate relaxed a couple of minutes later, her shivering stopping slowly. There was something about that guy and the whole situation that scared the crap out of her. And the fact that she was alone didn't help. At least she thought she was alone; she really couldn't tell. She took a long glance around before trying to get up, failing the first attempts before shakily standing and walking around. Her head was still leaving her dizzy and she guessed she had at leats been knocked out, perhaps even drugged. She didn't remember.

From what she could see, there were no cameras in the room. She spotted a turned off light, wondering if it would be working if she tried. There was also a bed, or rather, just a mattress but that was about eerything. She found a tiny bathroom attached, including a toilet and a sink but both rooms had no windows. Great. She slumped down on the mattress, sighing heavily and trying to relax further and calm down. She hoped the pain would stop soon. That and she was getting hungry.

She must have fallen asleep or onconscious because when she opened her eyes the next time, she wasn't alone anymore. Kate jumped in surprise, nearly hitting her head in the process.

"Are we feeling more cooperative now?"

"No. Not going to change my mind about it. You're not getting anything from me."

He sighed, shaking his head. Too bad.

"I hate what you're forcing me to do, dear. It'll be a shame to damage that pretty face of yours..."

* * *

Helen was starting to run up walls. Henry was in the infirmary and Kate was missing. They lacked any lead where she might be and Henry couldn't remember much. Will was currently trying to get a hold on any video-footage that might help locate the young woman. Helen went back to Henry, hoping he might recall anything.

"Henry? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah... Sorry, Doc. I should have-"

"It's not your fault, Henry. We'll find her. Is there anything you can tell me about them?"

"Not more than what I already said. Couple of guys, male, clever and pretty strong. And they're fast. We couldn't even react." He sighed, frustrated. He was blaming himself.

"Alright... Will is working on getting more leads. Try to rest some more, okay?"

Henry nodded sadly, tilting his head to the side. Helen patted his shoulder, smiling sadly before leaving to go to Will. She had to do something. Once Will would find anything, she'd be the first out on the streets, looking for Kate.

"Magnus, hey. Did Henry remember anything else?" Will asked when he heard her heels clicking right behind him.

"Not much, no. You? Anything?"

"I might have. I found the last spot they were at and there was this... Look at that." Will replied, pointning at the screen before letting it play for a long couple of seconds.

Helen watched carefully and wordlessly what had happened. Henry hadn't been kidding. They were extremely fast and organized. Once quick hit and Henry was out, Kate hitting the street a second later. The faces of the men were impossible to see; they were very careful. They knew exactly whar they were doing. When they left Henry laying there and only taking Kate with them, it was sure to Helen that the young woman had been the target. The only question was why her? She wondered if perhaps they were old contacts of Kate's but there was no telling unless she got to ask anyone inolved. Helen took a deep breath in, briefly closing her eyes.

"Keep me updated, Will. I'll be going now."

"What, where?"

"Out. You got this here. I'm going to try my luck on the streets."

"Alright."

"Next check in is in an hour. Let me know if you find anything right away."

Helen left when Will nodded, getting ready and grabbing her things and a good half hour later, she left the Sanctuary, on her way to the street where Henry and Kate had been attacked. She arrived there a while later, taking a long and throughout look around, keeping her eyes open for possible witnesses. It had been a couple of hours already since they had been attacked but perhaps she'd get lucky. One never knew.

She checked in with Will as she had promised but none of them had found out anything new. There simply was no lead whatsoeer on Kate and it was frustrating. Those guys were really good, she had to admit as much; sadly. She gave up for the day another few hours later, night long having settled upon the city. She wouldn't get anywhere anymore now. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I'm sorry this took me a month to update, fanfiction acted up and then I got too busy to do so. Either way, here's the next chapter. Angst ahead._

* * *

Kate was alone again, sitting on the bed as a small ball. No matter how badly things had hurt before, it was beyond worse now. She had already been powerless to begin with so fighting back hadn't been easy and that guy knew how to fight, or rather just beat her up. He was better than her even if she would have been fit.

Not that it would change her mind, though. She was not going to betray the Sanctuary. Ever.

Her head was hurting and so was her side. He hadn't missed her. She knew she had been bleeding before, her lip open and her temple having more than a scratch but she didn't really care. Breathing hurt too and her guess was that he had at least cracked a rib or two.

The door opened again and she flinched, forcing herself not to look as weak as she felt.

"Looks like they're looking for you, dear. Not that they will be successful ... Or should we invite her over?"

"Doc..."

"What do you say? Should we get her here? I'm sure she'd love to."

"She'll kick your ass." She hissed.

"I'd love to see her try. Well, you seem to be missing her. I can't blame you for that, really. Perhaps next time she's around to look for you, I'll just help her out a little. What do you think?"

Kate panicked a bit but tried not to let it show. Magnus would find her without that guy's help and get her out of this mess.

"I see. Interesting." The man grinned, walking closer the couple of feet.

She remained where she was, not making a sound or shifting from her spot when he touched her face, running his finger over the bruises before slapping her; her head snapping to the side.

"Be glad this is only me you have to deal with. Any of the others and you wouldn't have that will of yours anymore. They are quite eager to have their ways with you."

She actually froze at the implication of his words. In her mind, there was no doubt about what he really meant. She needed to get out of there. Now. But she could hardly even move.

"Maybe I will have one of them try their luck with you. They can be rather convincing and I tend to play too nice."

"Leave the Doc. out of this..." Kate said quietly, out of strength again and trying to ignore the whole rest of his speech.

"But why would I do that? Don't think your sacrifice would change anything in the slightest. We'd just take another one until someone talks or she comes on her own. Either way, we will get what we want." He explained rather calmly, creeping her out.

It seriously freaked her out. This was getting worse and worse. It still wouldn't change her mind about this. She wouldn't talk no matter what they'd do to her.

"I won't talk." She exclaimed again quietly.

"All the more fun for me then, dear. I will make you regret that decision and if I have to share you."

Kate stared at him, her weakened state leaving her intimidated and scared, an easy target. It wasn't difficult anymore to get to her in any way and she hated it. She needed the others to find her. Sooner would be better. She doubted she could attempt an escape herself.

"You're starting to realize, aren't you? You will die here. Magnus can't help you. You should start talking before you die for nothing."

The man scooted closer again, looming over her and she pressed herself back into the wall.

"I don't even know your name."

"It's not important. My name doesn't matter and it wouldn't help you anyway. You know, if Magnus tries again, I might seriously help her find you. I'd keep you alive until you'd see her again. Sounds good?"

"Why ... would you do that?"

"Why not? Now, how about we have some fun instead of talking business?" He smirked, sitting up straight enough to work on his pant's zipper.

Kate's eyes widened in horror and she tried to get him away from her as well as she could but she was hardly in any condition to fight him off. She was crying after he touched her the first time, too exhausted and drained to care or help it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen was sitting on one of the bricks of the Eastern Tower, her gaze upon the city, thinking. She still had no leads on Kate and she was growing more than restless. There had been a couple of places Helen had been before; the gym, that bench in the upper level where she had talked to Kate after that incident with the suit, the shooting range and even the media room. She had also considered going to Kate's room but knowing herself, she had decided against it. A quick stop by the library hadn't helped either. She knew Kate could look after herself but she was more than worried.

Helen had asked Will to call some of Kate's old contacts earlier, hoping for information of either kind, whether knowing where she was or who did it or having anything else that could help them. Nothing thus far and it was frustrating her extremely. She had hoped for something but it took so long to even get a hold on most of those guys.

She was surprised when her phone rang suddenly, even flinching a little, had she been in thoughts far too much. She frowned before picking up, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach when the caller ID showed an unknown number. How odd. And just how did anyone get her number anyway?

"Magnus."

"Doctor Magnus. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Who are you?" Helen asked, narrowing her eyes. She had never heard that voice before.

"Ah, that doesn't matter. I'm calling for the simple reason that our dear Kate here seems to miss you and her petty little friends quite a lot. I thought I'd do her a favor and call."

Kate. Now that certainly got her attention.

"Where is she?"

"Wrong question." The man mused, his gaze fixed on Kate's still trembling but silent form.

"What do you want?" She tried instead.

"That's more like it. But that is nothing to discuss over the phone." He grinned, "Kate is far too stubborn for her own good. She should learn her place."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I don't think she's up for talking right now. But I think she wanted to see you, probably still does, so why don't we grant her that one last wish before it's too late, hm? Two hours. The park."

He had hung up before Helen even had the time to respond again. Kate was alive at least. For the rest, she'd have to see herself but she could do more once she got there. Whatever that guy had done to her, it seemed to have hit Kate pretty hard; to render her speecheless was quite difficult.

Helen left the tower, seeking Will. She quickly updated him on the odd phonecall before asking him to hack into the city's system so he could keep an eye on her. She doubted the caller would be stupid enough to keep her phone for tracing her that way later on so that would be impossible but she needed the reassurance of someone being there when she found Kate. He would most likely not take kindly on her showing up with the rest of the team either.

* * *

_~2 hours later~_

There was someone in her room. Again. But it wasn't the guy from before; someone else. Kate wasn't looking, too numb to care and too tired and powerless to bother. She felt hands on her before the door crashed open again loudly. She still hadn't found the energy to get dressed again and she shuddered another time, the feeling of the touches still lingering on her skin.

"Get off of her. I told you not to touch her unless I gave you permission."

Kate absently registered the voice of the first guy who had been with her and the sudden stilling of movements. That guy seemed to be the leader after all. The man next to her hastily retreated, rushing out of the room and Kate followed him with her eyes. He was ... scared? Her eyes snapped open when she saw a very familiar figure in the doorframe and she coughed when she tried to sit up, still not bothering to think about covering herself. Magnus. The other woman got pushed inside, door closing behind her and since she couldn't move, Kate waited for Helen to come closer.

"Kate! Are you alright?" Helen asked, clearly worried while she walked closer to the mattress and Kate shifted back out of a reflex, finally lifting her arms to cross them over her chest.

"Been better."

Her voice sounded weak and broken, even to her own ears and she forced herself to look at Helen when she sat down next to her.

"Why are you...here?"

"I got a call and a location." Helen shrugged, "What happened?"

"They...wanted infos on the network. I.. I wouldn't tell them anything so they tried force."

Kate was still shaking a little as Magnus gently requested to have a look at her. She found the younger one's shirt close by, torn lightly and it wasn't hard to guess what had happened. She grabbed the pieces of clothing that lay around and helped Kate to get dressed before she spoke up again.

"Will and Henry are on their way. He destroyed my phone before I got here but the boys know where I am. It shouldn't take too long. We'll get you out of here, alright? Just hang in there a bit longer."

Kate nodded, wincing again. Everything hurt. Helen waited for Kate to get a bit more comfortable with her presence before carefully pulling her shirt back up, just enough to take a look at what she had noticed earlier and have a look at her injuries. Kate let her but had turned her head aside, eyes screwed shut and her hands balled into fists tightly, pressing them into the mattress. Helen frowned but kept quiet. Now was not the time for questions and it was rather obvious to her what had happened.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

She nodded again, Helen gently pushing down on Kate's body, pulling back whenever she made a sound. She'd need to get some scans and tests done when they were back at the Sanctuary, that much was for sure. She lifted her hand to Kate's face, turning it back to her quietly and absently stroking over her cheek. For some reason, she hadn't expected tears so she wasn't surprised when there were none. The emptiness in Kate's eyes, however, caught her off guard.

Before Helen even had the time to say anything any more, the door opened again and the man from before got back in. It must have been quite some time that Magnus had spent with her young employee but she though better than commenting and requesting more.


	4. Chapter 4

_Short but angsty update that should have been out sooner already. I've already asked on my Twitter and Facebook but in case you haven't seen it: I'd like to know if you think this should become a shippy fic or not and if so; should it be Kate/Henry or Kate/Helen? Let me know in the revs please or notify me otherwise. Thanks and enjoy._

* * *

"I think you've had enough time together. Now, I want you to talk. Either one of you will do. You know what I want."

"Screw you." Kate said, earning another laugh from him.

That she had her spirits back was not as much a surprise as it could have been. But he had granted them their wish of seeing one another. It was time for them to return the favor and talk.

"I thought you'd have learned your place by now. Your problem is that none of you is armed. I, on the other hand, am and I have no troubles shooting you. It's a shame but.. whatever. Talk. It's that simple. You tell me what I want and you get out of here in one piece. More or less."

He shrugged when they didn't answer right away, getting his gun out and pointing it at them to prove his point. He certainly had no problems using the firearm if needed.

Helen looked at him, not doubting for a second that he was serious and bad enough, she was indeed unarmed. He had known well to make a troughout check. She sighed inaudibly when he aimed at Kate.

"Fine." She'd talk rather than have Kate go through any more pain.

"No, Doc. Don't. He's gonna shoot anyway."

"You talk too much about the wrong things. You know I am keeping my word, Kate. Talk. Now."

"Fuck you. I hope you'll rot in hell."

The man just laughed, highly amused, waving his gun around and havingit point at them both before going to the other.

"Kate..."

The young woman would not change her mind and they all knew that but Helen had to decide quickly. When they didn't talk, however, the guy's patience ran out and she had no more time left to make a decision as he shook his head and pulled the trigger. Kate pushed Magnus out of the way when she noticed the gun still aimed at Helen. She winced and fell onto the older woman, covering her stomach with her hand and coughing. Helen caught her, checking her pulse before looking up at the man.

A few seconds later, more gunshots fell but they came from the other room and she took a deep breath, glad for the boy's timing although a little earlier would have been nice. The man was torn between shooting Magnus and getting out and away, eventually settling for the latter, exchanging more shots with her team while she took care of Kate. She put Kate's hand away once she had laid her down on her back carefully, getting rid of her jacket to press it on the wound.

"Kate? Kate, stay with me, alright?"

But it was already too late for that as the young woman had passed out shortly after getting hit. Helen cursed quietly, not able to do much else than keep pressure on the wound for now.

Henry and Will had taken out the men in the other room, stunning them before they've had a real chance of doing anything. The few shots they had successfully fired had missed and so the leader was left alone with them, not able to get away but not giving up either. He tried shoooting them, nearly getting Henry before Will shot him in the leg and he dropped his gun, falling to the ground.

"Too bad." He said, annoyed by the situation and that he hadn't gotten what he had wanted.

While Henry went to the room Magnus and Kate were in, Will tied everyone up and secured them somewhere so they couldn't get away whenever they'd wake up again. They would leave those guys to the police.

"Kate needs help immideately." Helen said when Henry was close enough.

Will had cuffed the leader to the door and called the cops before coming to the rest of the team, helping Helen and Henry to get Kate out of there as fast as possible.


End file.
